Missing
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya was missing for almost 2 years. Rukia Kuchiki was dying to know the reason, while at the same time hating the idea of finding out. Now that he was standing right in front of her, what would she do?/ Warning Inside/ HitsuRuki/ Oneshot.


Hello all! Good to see you again in my favorite fandom of Bleach, HitsuRuki!

Ini merupakan fict lama saya (tahun 2011) berjudul Feeling Sorry, yang saya rombak sedemikian rupa sehingga kini memiliki plot yang... yeah, better, I think.

Saya dahulu membuat cerita ini berdasarkan lagu Paramore – Feeling Sorry. Lagunya itu mengenai seseorang yang ditinggal pergi oleh... I donno, kekasihnya? Or something like that haha. My favorite lines from the song: "We still live in the same town, well, don't we? But I don't see you around anymore. I go to all the same places, not even a trace of you.". Ah, good lines! So I got an inspiration to make a fanfict based on those lines.

Enjoy the story!

 **000**

Disclaimer:

Bleach Tite Kubo

Missing RikurohiYuki03

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort-Romance

 **Warnings:**

 **AU (spy world; a lil bit spoiler for ya), OOC (maybe. I'll try my best to keep them on** **character!), some English words (sorry)**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE! THANKYOU

 **000**

Suanana Alun-alun di Kota Seireitei malam itu begitu ramai dan gemerlap. Hingar-bingar suara musik begitu keras terdengar. _Earphone_ yang menutupi kedua telingaku pun tak mampu meredamnya. Festival Musik Tengah Tahun memang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Mataku menangkap sesosok pasangan yang tengah bercengkrama di _stand_ lolipop. Aku meringis pelan begitu mengingat bahwa aku datang sendirian. Sekelabat ingatan mengenai sesosok manusia dengan rambut seputih salju muncul tanpa diundang. Sosok yang menemaniku mengunjungi Festival Musik ini dua tahun yang lalu.

Ah, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya?

Sial. Kenapa _Nii-sama_ tidak mau datang bersamaku hari ini? Setidaknya jika aku pergi bersama _Nii-sama_ , aku tidak perlu merasa semiris ini.

Aku menghela napas disaat berhasil menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong (suatu keajaiban, karena tempat ini benar-benar ramai!). Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Untuk apa aku datang ke Festival Musik Tengah Tahun sementara diriku sendiri mendengar lagu lain dengan _earphone?_ Aku mengangkat kepala. Langit malam ini bebas dari awan, membuat bintang dan bulan bersinar dengan terang (walau cahayanya sedikit meredup karena banyaknya cahaya disekitarku).

Aku kembali menghela napas. Kali ini aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat di hadapanku. Oh, diseberang sana ada Inoue Orihime dan Uryuu Ishida. Tsk, jika mereka mau datang kenapa tidak mengajakku? Cinta memang mengalahkan pertemanan, huh? Aku tertawa miris. _Fool._ Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengajakmu, Rukia. Memangnya kau mau menjadi _third-wheeler?_

Pandanganku berpindah ke sosok anak-anak yang tengah berlarian. _They all look so free and happy_. Kembali, mataku menelusuri setiap titik yang bisa kulihat. Kenapa orang itu tidak datang? Bukankah dia suka musik?

... AH SIAL! Aku kembali memikirkannya tanpa sadar. Mungkin lebih baik apabila aku tidak diam di satu tempat, dan memikirkan masalah kehidupan. Lagipula aku sudah disini. Ini tempat untuk bersenang-senang!

Aku menarik tubuhku dari kursi dengan paksa. Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menelusuri alun-alun, begitu aku menyadari bahwa bahkan berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian pun tidak mampu membuat orang tersebut hilang dari pikiranku. Dengan langkah kesal, aku menyeret kakiku menjauhi kerumunan. Di sebelah alun-alun terdapat sebuah sungai. Sungai tersebut merupakan tempat favoritku ketika sedang memiliki banyak pikiran. Airnya yang jernih dan arusnya yang tenang selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Tumpukan batu-batu besar terletak di salah satu sisi sungai. Aku tersenyum tipis. Tempat favoritku –oh sial, dan juga tempat favoritnya. Aku menarik _earphone_ di telingaku dengan kasar. Suara musik hilang dari pendengaranku, membuatku sadar akan betapa sunyinya tempat ini. _How dare he?_ Bahkan dia berhasil mengganggu pikiranku di tempat aku biasa menenangkan diri!

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Semua ini terasa semakin menyedihkan. Setengah menggerutu, aku kembali memasang _earphone_ ku. Alunan musik kembali mengisi pendengaranku. _Ah, a sad song_. _Playlist_ ku memang terkadang sangat bisa mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Kakiku belum lama melangkah ketika suara alunan musik tersebut kembali menghilang. Aku mengerutkan kening. _What the-_

Aku baru saja akan mengecek _handphone_ -ku ketika seseorang menarik tanganku, membuat tubuhku berbalik. Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha untuk mengenali siapa orang tidak tahu sopan santun yang baru saja menggangguku, ketika aku melihat rambut putih itu.

 _White hairs. Turquoise eyes_. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenali orang ini dimanapun!

Saat itu, tubuhku langsung bekerja dengan refleks. Tanganku refleks menepis genggamannya, mataku refleks membelalak kaget, dan mulutku refleks membuka. _No, no,_ Rukia. Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan seberapa kagetnya dirimu! Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku berhasil kembali memegang kontrol atas tubuhku. Aku menatap orang tersebut sinis.

"Ha! Lihat siapa yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari guanya," ujarku penuh sarkasme.

Orang tersebut tidak mengucapkan apapun selama beberapa detik, hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat kuartikan. "Rukia-"

"Tunggu," aku menghentikan perkataannya. "Kau tidak berhak memanggil namaku setelah kau meninggalkanku selama dua tahun!"

"Dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak!" Lelaki itu diam. Aku menggertakkan gigiku marah. Ya! Aku marah! Sangat marah! _Berani-beraninya orang ini!_ "Kau tidak berhak..."

Suaraku menghilang, digantikan oleh isakan. Rukia, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sebegini lemah? Tidak, tidak, ini bukan dirimu. Kembalilah menjadi Rukia yang seharusnya Aku memarahi diriku di dalam hati. Kenapa aku menangis? Salah satunya karena aku merasa sangat kesal saat ini. berani-beraninya ia muncul di hadapanku begitu saja? Alasan yang lain... aku merasa lega. _Untunglah ia baik-baik saja_. Ah, bodohnya aku. Rukia, kau sudah ditinggalkan, tapi kau masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

Lelaki itu menarikku, membuat tubuhku jatuh ke dalam pelukkannya. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tidak berhasil. Sejak kapan dia menjadi semakin kuat? Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkannya dalam _sparring_ disaat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Tidak, Rukia. Bukan dia yang semakin kuat, namun kau saja yang semakin lemah. Aku mengumpat di dalam hati. _Damn my inner self._ Bau salju memenuhi indra penciumanku, sepersekian detik berhasil membuatku tenang. Memangnya salju memiliki bau? Aku tidak tahu, namun lelaki ini selalu mengingatkanku akan musim dingin.

Menyadari bahwa aku masih berada di pelukannya, aku kembali memberontak. "Lepaskan aku," ujarku ditengah-tengah tangisan. Tidak berguna, karena lelaki itu malah menguatkan pelukannya. " _Let me go, you asshole!_ " teriakku, berusaha terdengar marah. Walau pada akhirnya aku hanya mampu mengeluarkan intonasi yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Tidak," jawabnya tenang. Suaranya begitu dekat. _Shit, I missed that voice so much_. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau mendengarkanku."

"Tidak!" balasku tajam. _No way_. Lelaki ini tahu bahwa _dia_ adalah kelemahan terbesarku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menggunakan hal tersebut padaku! "Kau menghilang tanpa kabar, lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul dua tahun kemudian, dan memintaku untuk mendengarkan apapun alasanmu? Kau pikir aku akan mengatakan '– _Oh, Toushiro, kau sudah kembali?'_ dan mendengarkanmu dengan tenang, begitu? _You think I'm easy?_ " ujarku dalam satu tarikan napas. Toushiro melonggarkan pelukannya – _ah, kesempatan_. Aku memanfaatkan saat tersebut untuk mendorongnya. Jelas saja ia tidak mengira aku akan melakukan hal tersebut, karena ia terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh.

Suasana diantara kami kembali hening. Aku menarik napas pelan, berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Isakan tangisku sudah menghilang. Aku menghapus sisa air mataku. _I won't cry because of him_.

Aku bisa mendengar napas kasar yang dilepaskan oleh lelaki itu. Ia berdiri, iris _turquoise_ -nya membalas tatapanku.

"Rukia Kuchiki," ujarnya. Aku otomatis terpaku. Intonasi tersebut adalah intonasi yang selalu ia gunakan ketika kami sedang melakukan tugas di salah satu _unit_. Intonasi ketika seorang komandan sedang memberi perintah kepada bawahannya. Dia tahu hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan begitu mendengar hal tersebut adalah diam. _Shit,_ _dirty play!_

Toushiro menghela napas pelan. Ekspresinya melembut. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya. " _Please hear me out_."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lelaki ini bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Walaupun aku sangat marah, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengabaikan sebersit rasa bersalah yang terdapat di dalam tatapannya kepadaku.

"Misi rahasia."

Satu kata tersebut berhasil membuatku amarahku kembali memuncak. _A secret mission!_

Misi rahasia! Tentu saja! Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha untuk menahan keinginan untuk melemparkan tinjuku kepada lelaki di hadapanku ini. Ah, semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Pantas saja Rangiku tidak mengatakan apapun begitu aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Pantas saja semua orang diam!

Mataku membelalak. Tunggu. Jangan bilang misi rahasia ini tentang-

"Kau bahkan sudah mengetahui misi apa yang kulakukan, bukan?" ujarnya, tatapannya tidak lepas dariku.

"Kau mengejar Aizen dan Gin?" suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" sambungku, tidak mampu menghilangkan getaran dibaliknya. Penolakan yang kurasakan selama dua tahun ini, seluruh perasaanku, seluruh spekulasi yang berjalan di kepalaku atas apa yang terjadi –semuanya hanya karena sebuah misi rahasia? _A stupid secret mission!_

Aku merasa kosong. Apa yang harus aku rasakan sekarang? Sedih? Kesal? Marah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa," lelaki itu melangkah mendekat sebelum meraih tanganku.

Aku menggigit bibirku, tidak menolak genggaman tangannya Ia memang tidak mengatakan apapun, namun aku tahu arti dari tatapan tersebut. _Pain. Pain. They are full of pain._ "Kenapa?"

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau hanya akan mengejarku, kan?"

Aku menunduk, tidak ingin ia tahu bahwa perkataan itu sangat tepat. Aku menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak, ia tetap salah meninggalkanku tanpa kabar apapun!_ "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Ia menggeleng. "Mereka menginginkanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlibat lagi. Terlebih, setelah kejadian _itu_."

Aku menutup mataku. "Kejadian itu hanyalah suatu kesalahan! _An accident_. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

Pedang tajam yang menebas punggungku kembali melintasi pikiranku. Senyuman sinis Gin, salah satu kapten di 13 Squad yang ternyata merupakan seorang penghianat, masih sangat segar di ingatanku walaupun hal tersebut terjadi lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kesalahan itu hampir merenggut nyawamu, Rukia," ujar Toushiro tegas.

" _But I'm alive, right?_ " aku bersikeras. "Aku masih hidup. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan tugasku!"

"Ya, kau masih hidup, tapi kau hampir saja tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kedua kakimu," _Turquoise_ lelaki itu berkilat dibawah sinar rembulan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa kalimat yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya... akan sangat menyakitiku. "Walaupun kau sudah cukup pulih, kau tidak bisa lagi menjadi agen di lapangan."

Kenyataan itu kembali menyerangku. Aku tahu! Aku tahu hal itu, namun mendengarkannya langsung dengan kedua telingaku membuat tembok pertahanan yang sudah kupasang kembali runtuh. Kakiku lemas. Toushiro menopang tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum menarikku kembali kedalam pelukan. " _I can._ "

Aku bisa merasakan gelengannya. " _You can't_."

 _No!_ "Aku bisa melakukannya!"

"Rukia, _13 Court Guard Company_ tidak lagi memberimu izin untuk turun ke lapangan!"

Aku terhenyak. Tubuhku terpaku. "Aku bisa membujuk _Nii-sama_."

Toushiro kembali menggeleng. "Byakuya tidak akan bisa membujuk _Captain-Commander_. Kau tahu keputusan Kapten Kyouraku itu final."

Napasku memberat. Aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu berkali-kali, namun aku masih tidak bisa merasakan seberapa nyatanya perkataan tersebut. "... Tapi kau seharusnya memberitahuku apa yang akan kau lakukan! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan selama ini-" suaraku kembali tercekat.

Aku bisa mendengar helaan napas lelaki itu. "Maafkan aku."

" _I will never forgive you,_ " amarahku kembali memuncak. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Walaupun itu misi rahasia, kau tahu aku bisa menjaganya-"

"Kau akan mengejarku. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko apapun"

Muak dengan pembicaraan yang terus kembali ke awal ini, aku kembali membuka suara. "Baiklah! Tapi bagaimana dengan _berita itu_? Kau bersama Hinamori di Karakura? Apa alasanmu dengan itu?"

Lelaki itu tampak terkejut. "Kau dengar darimana?"

"Ha! Aku mendengar Rangiku dan Kapten Ukitake sedang membicarakannya."

" _Damn it, you have one job,_ Rangiku," bisik Toushiro, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Akan tetapi, tentu saja aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku, tanpa suara menunggu lelaki di hadapanku ini kembali membuka mulutnya.

Toushiro menghela napas. " _A bait_. Gin terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi. Ia harus benar-benar percaya bahwa aku tidak punya hubungan apapun denganmu."

Aku tahu Aizen dan Gin hanya mengejar Toushiro. Aku bukanlah bagian dari rencana mereka berdua. _I knew they were only attacking me because... I am Toushiro's weakness._

 _I don't like being someone weakness._

Aku kembali mengepalkan tanganku. Ah. Jadi ini semua bertujuan untuk melindungiku? Apabila ini semua untukku, kenapa aku tidak merasa bahagia sedikitpun? Selama dua tahun terakhir, aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan rasa sakit. _Fuck everything_.

"Bukan rencana terbaik, aku tahu," lelaki dengan rambut putih itu menutup matanya. " _I'm sorry_."

" _Stop it,_ " balasku. "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu? Apa kau tidak memahami perkataanku sebelumnya?"

Merasa pembicaraan ini mulai konyol dengan aku yang berada di pelukannya, aku kembali berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia tidak menahanku.

" _I'm not asking for your forgiveness_ ," lelaki itu memberikanku senyuman tipisnya yang sangat langka. Senyuman itu terlihat sangat sendu. Aku mengerutkan kening. _Lalu apa?_ "Keputusanku menyakitimu, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku apabila kau tidak mau melakukannya."

Aku menutup mulutku, membiarkannya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

" _I just want to say... I love you. I always do._ "

000

"Aku akan pergi, jika itu maumu," Toushiro mengepalkan tangannya, menahan keinginan untuk menarik gadis dengan iris violet di hadapannya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Gadis itu tampak marah. Matanya berkilat tajam. Tentu saja dia marah! Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Ia marah pada Toushiro dan... dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi, ia membenci apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh lelaki tersebut. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Toushiro ada dihadapannya saat ini, _live and well_. _Safe and sound_. Mana mungkin ia menginginkannya pergi, setelah selama ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembali bersamanya?

 _She was conflicted_. _Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Merasa bahwa diam Rukia berarti ' _yeah, go away you fucker'_ , Toushiro membalikkan badannya. Lelaki itu baru saja akan melangkah pergi disaat ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Toushiro membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka gadis itu akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Rukia, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. " _Damn it_."

Lelaki itu terpaku selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali menghadap Rukia dan menariknya (lagi-lagi) kedalam pelukan. Bedanya, kali ini gadis itu tidak memberontak, namun membenamkan kepalanya di leher Toushiro. _The scent of winter_. _She missed this. She missed him_.

" _I forgive you_."

Suara Rukia terdengar seperti musik di telinga Toushiro. _He missed her too_. _Badly._

" _Thank you_ ," ujar Toushiro. Ia membelai pipi Rukia pelan sebelum menurunkan wajahnya – _capturing the girl into a kiss_. Rukia menutup matanya, merasakan bibir yang dingin itu menyentuk bibirnya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu menguatkan pelukannya. Rukia menghela napas pelan – _god, she missed him so bad_. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Toushiro, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Rukia yakin, apabila mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas, lelaki itu tidak akan melepaskannya. Gadis itu sempat menghentikan ciuman mereka sejenak –sebelum lelaki itu kembali menariknya. _The second kiss was a passionate one_. Gadis itu bisa merasakan bagaimana Toushiro menggigit pelan bibirnya – _asking for an entrance. The way he played with her tongue –damn! She loves him. She loves him to the moon and back._

Toushiro menghentikan ciuman mereka setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Ia membuka matanya, bertemu pandang dengan violet yang berkilau. _She really forgave him_.

"Jangan pernah lagi, pergi tanpa memberitahuku," ujarnya, membelai lembut pipi Toushiro. Rukia baru saja menyadari lebam tipis di pipi kanan Toushiro. Lebamnya masih sangat baru. Gadis itu tertawa pelan. _Hm, sepertinya ia sudah menerima pukulan marah Nii-sama_. Lagipula hanya Byakuyayang mengetahui dimana Rukia berada malam ini.

"Ack-" Toushiro meringis pelan begitu Rukia menyentuh lebam tersebut. "Kurasa memang benar, rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pukulan kakakmu sangatlah kuat."

Rukia kembali tertawa. _Benar saja_. "Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan menjadi Kapten Tim Enam tanpa kekuatan itu," jawabnya, kembali menyentuh pelan lebam di pipi Toushiro. Lelaki itu kembali meringis, namun tidak menghentikannya.

" _No secrets anymore_ ," Rukia menatap Toushiro tajam. Ia tidak bisa lagi hidup seperti beberapa tahun belakangan.

" _No secrets,_ " Toushiro tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu seperti itu."

"Bagus. Apapun yang kalian katakan tentang keadaanku... setidaknya aku masih bisa bergerak dengan baik. _I can handle myself_. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Toushiro membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah, namun kembali menutupnya. Ia tahu Rukia tidak akan mendengarkannya mengenai hal ini. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus tahu batasanmu."

"Oke," balas Rukia, menyunggingkan senyuman. Toushiro membalas senyuman tersebut. Apapun yang membuat gadis ini bahagia. Apapun.

"Oh ya, dan, Toushiro," ujar gadis itu, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Toushiro.

Toushiro mengangkat alisnya, menunggu.

" _I love you too_. _I always do_."

 **The End**

YAY IT'S DONE

Really, actually I forget a lot about Bleach storylines (and names, hahaha), so I open up the comic again. Sumpah ya itu saya sangat... gemes? Gatau? Just... I wanna scream out loud? Why, because the comic reminds me that my ship was, in fact, OFFICIALLY SUNKEN. Aw so sad :(

BUT IT'S ALRIGHT, PALS. I have you all, my fellow Hitsuruki lovers :') (Sending hugs and kisses)

A remainder: I'm not receiving any bash. No flame! Bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik, berikanlah dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan :D

Oh, btw, just tell me if you want a prequel or a sequel. I'll think about it!

Review and favorite, please, thank you!


End file.
